deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vix vs jenny
Death_battle_vix_vs_jenny.png|Joshuakrasinski Vix VS Jenny Raiando.jpg|Raiando description it's another space animal battle. This time, Vix the fox from the movie "Spark a space tail vs first mate jenny the cat from bucky o hare. Who will come out on top? interlude MLP: Space animal chicks, one of the most hottest yet powerful Den: and today we put these furry animal heroines into battle. speedsy: Like Vix, Spark's literally foxy protector from Spark, a space tail, Den: And Jenny the cat, first mate and pilot of the Rightious Indignation. MLP: He's Den and i'm MLP. Speedsy: and i am speedsy Den: and it's our job to anaylze their weapons, armor and skills to found out who would win A DEATH BATTLE!! Vix speedsy: I will handle the opening for this. A long time ago on a distant planet a queen had given birth to the prince two guards were hired to protect her. but then the evil king made a black hole device to suck the planet to pieces in different galaxies the queen was forced to give up her son where he then grew up on a trash planet where vix and some pig whose name i forget watched over him but turns out that monkey was a prince and the fox and pig were the guards so spark set off to find out he was a prince where he met his mom and the three found the resistance fighters on another piece of the planet where they fought off the king and sent him through the same black hole device but onto vix Den: nicely done speedsy anyway vix is one tough fox she has combat skills a bow staff and is very skilled in hand to hand combat. MLP: yeah her feats are incredible she is good with technology has defeated the king's henchwoman coco who is basically a giant ape woman geez! Den: yeah though vix is cool she has a few weaknesses for instance in her fight with coco she got one of her eyes burnt and is kinda at odds with spark at times and she blamed herself when spark went off cause she was told by the queen to not tell spark about his true origins but despite this she is pretty tough for she has put her arm back in place after it got injured and even beat spark easily and is really close to spark speedsy: she is kinda like a mother figure to her vix: go for it sparks you got this Jenny speedsy: in space several fighters from s.p.a.c.e are fighting a war against the toads the leader bucky o hare Den: but we already know how bucky did against fox so let's hear about his first mate jenny the cat MLP: jenny is the first mate of the righteous indignation and helps bucky often will help out with the crew Den: jenny was born on a planet where she was raised with a royal family where she learned all the abilities she has now and even hooked up with rookie from the human world Willy Dewitt speedsy: ah great it's Goliath from gargyoles all over again. MLP: shut up speedsy anyway let us tell you about her abilities. Den: She possesses telepathy based abilities such as Telekinesis, healing and astral manipulation. speedsy: she's also shown an flexible and is also expert at hand-to-hand combat as well as being skilled with a multitude of blaster weaponry .Den: She is not perfect though, she often keeps her powers secret from the other members of the crew except for Wily, who becomes deeply attractive to. Speedy: again goliath from gargyoles all cept speedsy: shut up! speedsy: okay okay geez! despite this she is a handy fighter and will do anything to protect her crew jenny: thank you very much *Kisses willy on the cheek* speedsy: fucking furries Fight MLP: okay the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all Den: yeah let's do this Speedsy: it's time for a...death battle (the righteous indignation after the crash from fox vs bucky) Jenny comes out from the ship but afterwards is shocked to see a headless bucky she then cries now that he is dead suddenly she uses a scanner to scan his body for who killed him it says it was fox suddenly who should show up but vix scouting the area jenny thinking vix is the one who killed bucky goes into a battle stance appearing in front of her vix just sighs and does the same FIGHT! vix first attacks jenny by using her bow staff but jenny blocks it and uses her telekinesis to send her into a crater with vix landing on her back jenny then jump onto the crater hoping to crush her but vix dodged and does a combo of attacks on jenny with her bow staff jenny then uses her laser blast skills to blast a laser at vix is sent back a bit but still stands vix has had enough of this and decides to finish jenny off an she does but then her soul leaves her body surprising vix she tries to back away from jenny but then vix sees a ghost sucker as vix uses her technology skills to try and suck her up but she successfully does and then throws it back on the ground vix the nods then walks off suddenly the ghost sucker explodes as jenny then goes back into her body as they resume then fight jenny starts blasting at vix but she blocks it with her bow staff jenny then summons her elder to help her and she does as the blast sends her flying with a nosebleed vix just wipes it off then looks for jenny jenny then does a big boot out of nowhere and kicks vix in the face in slow motion vix is sent flying back a big but she sees a old blaster but she manages to fix it and make it into a bazooka but then jenny then kicks it out of her hands vix angrily kicks jenny in the eye injuring it vix then does a flying kick to jenny as jenny then lands on a crater she is able to heal her eye but then vix takes her bazooka and shoots her jenny then sees a blaster and what happens next is a shootout between the two as both fighters shoot at each other vix then get's out her bazooka from earlier and shoot at jenny she only has one shot so she makes it count as one shot and she could miss carefully she aims for jenny using special targeting with that a big blast is sent to jenny frying her vix then pants as she then walks off but then jenny's ghost then appears in front of vix vix tries to fight it off but to no avail jenny is able to go into vix's body of course jenny then posses vix and manages to make her whole top half of her body explode in chunk her bottom half falls down then bleeds on the ground her bow staff then falls on the ground jenny's soul then goes back to her body as she nods and then walks off but then vix was revealed to be a fake as she had created a fake robot vix jenny looks confused as she goes back into her body to look for her vix then out of nowhere then kicks jemmy then face and stabs her with her bow staff but this time jenny is able to grab it and hit vix with it jenny then whack vix with it a couple of time even breaking her arm but then vix inserts it back into place surprising jenny she then sends then staff flying at her but then vix catches it spins it and charges at jenny with it what engages is a pretty epic fight each hit getting countered by one another jenny then kicks vix in the gut sending her flying and kneeling down in pain jenny then looks down but then vix spits blood in jenny's face making her angry she then leaves her body again and possesses vix vix is taken off guard by by this and doesn't know what to do as she is glowing at the eyes and her body parts are slowing falling off first her right arm then her right leg then her left leg and her left arm till she is a bloody stump as light comes out of the parts where her arms and legs use to be as she soon explodes into bloody chunks and all that is left is her tail jenny then takes it as a souvenir and continues to walk on knowing she probably had avenged buck she then looks at the righteous indignation and hopes to fix it with blinky's help and blinky is happy to oblige hoping it works and the photonic generator doesn't explode this time like every other time it does sheesh i mean really KO! jenny is then seen flying the ship replacing bucky while sparks is seen crying at vix's funeral Results Speedsy: Bucky has been avenged...okay not really but who cares? Den: Vix's Technology and hand-to-hand combat was impressive. But Jenny's abilities and arsenal proved too much for Vix to handle. MLP: yeah vix might have too on a giant gorilla but jenny destroyed a tank that alone is far more bigger Den: basicially though vix was a royal guard jenny outclasses her in everything else also jenny's healing factor kinda acts like wolverine's which means she can heal her injuries far more greater then vix's and with jenny's astral manipulation you knew vix was toast speedsy: looks like vix couldn't handle jenny's posessions Den: the winner is jenny the cat Next time time is of the essence these two know how to use it infinite: friends are useless you can only count on yourself zero: i will take it from here x turn back the clock it's.... INFINITE VS ZERO Category:Joshuakrasinski Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:Modern VS Classic Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles